Antes de la media noche
by Maya DarkHeart
Summary: Meten a Amy a una escuela, ella cree que todo en el es tonto, pero algo le hace cambiar de opinión... deben leer para saber toda la histora... Ya sé, pésimo summary -.- no me maten...
1. malas noticias

Hola! Como pueden ver este es mi primer fic… no sean malos… no acepto críticos aquí! Es lo mejor que pude escribir en mucho tiempo… si tienen dudas o sugerencias, dejen REVIEW… sin mas que decir… a la ficción

Lo que deben saber:

-Amy y Blaze tienen 17 años y son rebeldes, pero divertidas.

-Sonic y Silver tienen 19 años.

-Amy no conoce a nadie (Silver, Blaze y Sonic) igual que Blaze.

Amy está trepada en un árbol, tendiendo trampas y jugando jugarretas a todos los vecinos… sus padres, al enterarse de esto… por quinta vez, deciden castigarla, pero no de la manera habitual…

-AMY! Cuantas veces te hemos dicho que no lo hagas? Sé que tienes 17 y no podemos seguir así… pero una chica de 17 años no hace esas cosas…

-…bla, bla, bla, bla…

-ahora, como castigo… iras al internado de tu prima Cream… a la "escuela de princesas" como le solías decir…

-O.O No! Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, no lo vuelvo a hacer, pero no me envíen allá!

-lo siento, Amy… pero ya es mucho… no deberías, a tu edad, hacer estas cosas, que pasará cuando cumplas 18?

-…-.-…o.-… o.o… o.ó! no puedo ir allá! Usan vestidos… VESTIDOS!

-Empiezas en tres días…

- diablos…ojalá pasen lento…

Para la desgracia de Amy, los 3 días pasaron rápido (sigue sin entender la psicología inversa ¬¬) y llega a la escuela con su prima…

-ni pienses escaparte… hay cámaras, trampas y demás…-le dice su mamá al oído

-… okay…

Ella lleva a Cream a su habitación y se da vuelta a todo el colegio para encontrar la suya…

-… habitación 35B… porque la escuela es ser tan grande…. Aquí esta…

Apenas suelta sus maletas, una mujer le deja 2 vestidos y 2 pares de zapatos, y para colmo de ella, son con tacones…

-que? Porque trae esos aquí?

-ponte unos y en 10 minutos debes estar en el "gran salón"

-…-quería decir algo, pero la señora se va antes de poder hacer algo…

Amy está en el gran salón y, antes de que la vean, se esconde detrás un muro…

-… que bien que no notaron mi ausencia… ah, estos zapatos me están matando…-todo lo susurra para sí misma…- diablos… no quiero usar estos ridículos vestidos… creo que soy la única que quiere estar aquí…

Este es el 1° cap. de esta historia… si quieren que continúe, ya saben qué hacer… espero que les haya gustado, sé que es algo corto, pero voy a tratar de alargarlos poco a poco y mejorarlos… nos vemos en el próximo capitulo… GRACIAS POR LEER!


	2. alguien que nadie desea

**Aquí el segundo cap. Espero les guste, no me tomó mucho escribirlo… pero en mi opinión está bueno… gracias por sus reviews!... solo lean la historia y no me presten mucha atención…**

-creo que soy la única que no quiere estar aquí…

-… si te hace sentir mejor… yo tampoco quiero estar aquí…

Amy se da vuelta y vea una gata lila oculta en la poca sombra que había allí… ella usaba un vestido y unos tacones como los que esa señora había dejado en su habitación…

-que haces aquí?

-escapo de esa clase de baile… como llegaste a esta cárcel?

-mis padres me trajeron aquí por mi "mal comportamiento"… soy piromaniaca… incendié la casa de mi vecino…

-quien eres?

-Soy Blaze… Blaze the Cat… y tu?

-Amy Rose… en que habitación estas?

-en la 35B…

-igual yo! Pensé que iba a tener una compañera como las otras… a… un "pastelito"… jamás pensé que mi compañera me caería tan bien…

-Y tu? porque estas aquí?

-Por hacer jugarretas y cosas así…

-… está sonando música clásica… odia la música clásica…

-…vamos a la habitación? Tengo un plan…

-Qué es?

-Te digo allá…

Las dos nuevas amigas fueron a escondidas a su habitación, donde se cambiaron…

**Habitación 35B**

Amy se puso un jean azul, una polera morada de manga corta y zapatillas blancas.

Blaze tenía un pantalón lila oscuro, una solera un poco más clara y tenis negros.

-Qué piensas hacer?

-Necesito una resortera… que suerte que traje la mía… y mis padres no se dieron cuenta…

-Yo tenía una… me la decomisaron …

-Jaja…

-… en fin, qué vas a hacer?

-necesitamos piedritas… voy a asustar a todas las "princesitas" y voy a estropear la radio…

-… buen plan… no crees que sospecharán?

-volveremos rápido a la habitación y nos cambiamos, luego bajamos y no tendremos la culpa de nada… vamos?

-Vamos!

Ambas fueron al jardín y recogieron algunas piedras medianas, después, fueron al muro en donde se conocieron…

-… dame una piedra…

Blaze le entrega una grande y empieza la diversión… luego, arroga más aún, y hacen que todas se asusten y empiecen a gritar… luego, la radio se estropea, haciendo enojar a la maestra…

-Quién fue la culpable? La haré pagar!

-Ups… jeje, corre

Las dos corrieron hasta esconderse en un arbusto…

-… Jaja se pasaron de largo…

-vamos rápido a la habitación…

Apenas se pararon, una chica las acusó…

-Allí están, maestra!

- :o

La maestra se llevó a las dos a la dirección, donde la directora les dio un fuerte castigo…

-Así que fueron ustedes? Espantaron a todas sus compañeras y destrozaron una radio carísima… su castigo será… deberán de limpiar todo el colegio… baños, habitaciones, patios… TODO…

-… pero…

-Nada de peros… lo harán quieran o no… algún comentario?

-… -.-…

-… eso me esperaba… mañana empiezan con su labor…

Las dos se retiraron y fueron a su habitación…

-No pudo creer que por una bromita nos manden a limpiar TODO el colegio… es muy grande…

-mírale el lado bueno… no debemos usar vertidos…

-cierto…

-vamos por algo de comer? Me muero de hambre y ya es medio día…

-Vamos… debemos hacer otra jugarreta como esa…

Apenas salieron de su habitación, una ardilla se les presentó…

-Hola… ustedes hicieron la broma?... wow… peo si es Blaze! No me vas a presentar a tu… amiga?

Ella miró de pies a cabeza a Amy…

-No…

-Pero porqué?

-ella no merece ese castigo… aún por la jugarreta que hicimos…

-Aaaw… no seas mala… hola!, soy Sally… quien eres tu?

-Soy Amy…

-Y por qué hiciste esa cruel broma? Si pareces una santa…

Amy se enojó con Sally por decirle "santa"… pues ella sabía lo que quería decir por el tono en el que lo dijo…

-no… me… digas… santa… entendiste?-dijo entre dientes…

-entonces eres la buscapleitos? O la marimacho?

Sally usó un tono burlón y malvado (o algo as… ustedes entienden)

Amy se enojó…

-…Primero, no soy una buscapleitos… y nunca me llames así… o terminaré en el reformatorio por clavar tu cabeza en una estaca… Segundo, tampoco soy marimacho… pues me gustan los chicos y hago jugarretas por diversión… no por hacerme la "ruda" y nunca me vuelvas a llamar así… o terminaré igual por la misma razón… y tercero… tienes n barrito en la nariz…

-Qué? Aaaahh!

Sally sale corriendo al baño tapándose la nariz…

-…No tenía nada, verdad?

-Nop… vamos a comer… desde cuando conoces a Sally?

-Estaba en mi escuela el año pasado… pensé que me libraría de ella viniendo acá… pero me equivoqué… solo espero que Bunnie y Tikal no estén aquí…

-Quienes son ellas?

-amigas de Sally… mejor dicho, secuaces… de Sally

-O.O… bueno… espero que ya no nos delate con la maestra de nuevo…

-Era cierto lo de la estaca?

-No… solo lo dije por rabia… nunca le haría eso a nadie… ni a la persona más vil del mundo…

-bueno… ya estoy más tranquila jeje…

-Jajaja… en serio pensaste que haría eso?

-… quien sabe… a lo mejor…

-Blaze! Jaja-le da un pequeño empujón de jugo…

-Jajaja oye!

Llegaron a la cafetería, donde se sirvieron comida y siguieron conociéndose mejor…

**Aquí termina el segundo episodio… les dije que lo alargaría y así lo hice… gracias a todos por los reviews! Y si no lo vieron… actualicé un poquitico el primer capítulo… tenía algunos errores… pero en fin… si quieren que siga escribiendo o solo tienen sugerencias… dejen review! y por cierto, qué les parece si hago un fic con _"magia" y esas estupideces? XD tuve un sueño sobre esas porquerias y queria escribirlo para mostrarselos... solo quiero su opinion... nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	3. el encuentro

**Hola mis queridos lectores! vamos con el tercer cap. hay algo que salio mal en el primero... los pensamientos eran comillas, asi ^pensamentos^ tuve que cambiarlo porque no aceptaron otras -.- ok, basta de esplicaciones, gracias por los reviews, y perdon por no subir el capitulo antes, hay problemas con mi compu últimamente, bueno, aqui les dejo el 3 cap, disfrútenlo**

Al día siguiente, Amy y Blaze limpiaron gran parte de la escuela, y para colmo, tuvieron que volver a limpiar el comedor ya que Sally y sus amigas, Bunnie y Rouge, hicieron todo para que ellas tengan más trabajo... ya era de noche y estaban limpiado uno de los jardines...

-uff, no podemos tener tanto trabajo!... me voy a escapar...

-no, Amy, nunca lo vas a lograr... todo está protegido por alambres, cámaras y otras estupideces...

-mmm... no, ese muro de allí no...

Amy señala un muro sin rejillas ni alambres...

-al parecer a la doña se le olvido ese rincón

-haz como quieras, yo no quiero meterme en más problemas, me voy a dormir...

-... ahi ella... bueno, adiós, pinche escuela...

Amy salto como pudo ese muro, pero para su sorpresa, cayo sobre un guardia...

^ups... oh, diablos^-perdón, yo...

Ella intentó urse de allí, pero quedó hipnotiazda al ver los ojos esmeralda de aquel erizo azúl...

-debes vol...

Al parecer, él tambien quedó atrapado en los ojos jades de Amy...

-yo... yo... debería irme, perdón...

Amy reacciona y se levanta, dispuesta a alejarse de ahí...

-Espera...

El erizo azul la toma del brazo y le dice en tono serio...

-Quien eres?

-soy, Amy... Amy Rose...

-soy Sonic... Qué haces aqui? deberias estar adentro...

-si, verás, es que... umm... -.- voy a escapar, estoy castigada y no pienso estar todo el día limpiando toda la escuela...

-no pienso dejarte ir... soy un guardia por si no te deiste cuenta...

-... ni tu ni nadie podrá hacer que vuelva... atrápame si puedes...!

Amy se pone a correr hacia la ciudad... ella voltea a ver a Sonic, pero ya no esta...

-pero...-susurra Amy

Amy se da vuelta y se sorprende al ver a Sonic en frente de ella...

-pero...! si tu... estabas... y ahora...-dice señalando a Sonic y el lugar en donde estaba-y... y... como lo...?

-soy un poco más rápido que tu... te tengo...-dice Sonic agarrándola por los brazos

Amy hace lo que puede para liberarse, pero en un intento, ambos caen, él sobre ella, y paran en casi darse un beso accidental... vuelven al trance de la primera vez...

Ambos sentían algo especial, con el simple echo de sentir el calor del otro, sentian que se conocían desde siempre, que eran el uno para el otro...

Una fuerza inevitable los unía poco a poco, para así, terminar en un cálido beso...

-...p-perdón...-dice Sonic mientras se levanta

-no importa... creo que debo irme...

Sonic la toma del brazo-no penarás en irte, o si?

-no, claro que no, volveré a la escuela... cuando nos volverenos a ver?

-mañana aqui a a misma hora-la suelta

Amy corre hasta el muro y ncuentra la manera de subir. Al estar ya dentro de la escuela, evita que algunas señoras la vean y llega sigilosamente a su habitación, a las 11:55

-... pense que querías escaparte, qué haces aqui?-dice susurrando

-*suspiro* alguien me convenció para quedarme...

-adivino...-entrecierra los ojos- un chico... y... te gusta...!

-shh!... como supiste? adivina!

-se te nota en la mirada...

Se escuchan pasos acercandose y puertas abrirse y cerrarse...

-rápido, apaga la luz-dice Blaze volviendo a susurrar

Alguien entra, y al creerlas dormidas, se va...

-creo que van a revisar todas las noches...

-si... bueno, cuéntame, como es, si se volverán a ver...?

-bueno... s un erizo azul, ojos verdes y es un guardia...

-no te estara mintiendo para acusarte despues?

-no lo creo, ya lo hubiera hecho... ok, continuo... mmm... uhh...

-no sabes más de él, no es verdad?

-no -.- ...

-se volveran a ver?

-si, mañana, a la misma hora, en el mismo lugar...

-creo que deberían cambiar la hora, pues las "seños" serán un gran problema...

-lo hablaré mañana...

-... mejor dormimos, que mañana tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer, y felicidades...

-gracias... cuanto tiempo más tenemos que limpiar?

-un mes...

-oh, diablos... -.- ok... hasta mañana

º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º

-Te digo que tenía los ojos más bellos del mundo...

-si, si, como digas...

-te lo digo como amigo, eres un estúpido aguafiestas desde que Rouge te dejó por... ese echidna... bueno, él, como sea que se llame...

-cállate de una maldita vez, Sonic...!

-ok, aguafiestas, te dije que como amigo, Silver...

-¬¬ ok, sigue contando, haber si te cansas, te duermes y te ahogo en el río...

- no es mi culpa que estes solo ¬¬...

**(creo que fue mucho el uso de "¬¬" XD)**

-vuelve a tu guardia, que las viejas espían...

-oh, cierto...

Sonic vuelve a su guardia, ya que hay cámaras que las señoras revisan, él planes cambiar la cinta, para que no se sepa nada de lo de ella con Amy...

* * *

><p><strong>Ok... es muy corto, pero no tuve inspiración y, como dije antes, tengo problemas con la computadora -.-, no se extrañen si me tardo en subor los capítulos y, antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews! y FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! sin más notas ni nada, gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo cap.<strong>


End file.
